spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Shovelers
Snow Shovelers is the seventh Basket Sponge short. It aired on March 5, 2015. It was written by Doctor Bugs. Plot After a blizzard in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob and Patrick are recruited to shovel the snow. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Karen *Naked Man Story horrible blizzard hits Bikini Bottom Squidward: (at the Krusty Krab) Sigh. There's nothing worse than working at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob: I know what'll cheer you up, Squidward! Squidward: Suicide? SpongeBob: Even better! We're snowed in! We'll be trapped in here for days! Maybe weeks! Squidward: (frantically) Snowed in? Whaaat???? (he rushes to the window, only to see 7 feet of snow blocking all exits) SpongeBob: Isn't it lovely? Squidward: I can't believe it!!! I'm stuck in here forever!!!! With....with....YOU!!!! has a vision of him and SpongeBob married in the future, with dozens of sponge/squid babies running around the Krusty Krab Squidward: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: Aren't you excited? Just you, me, and good 'ol Mr. Krabs! Krabs: Stay away from me. Patrick: (hops out of the cash register) AND ME!!!! Krabs: Patrick? What are you doing here? And with me money! Patrick: Eh, I'm just eatin' some corn dogs. Squidward: (panicking) No! No! This isn't happening! This snow has to melt! I can't be stuck in here with you guys! SpongeBob: We can eat Krabby Patties to survive! I love this! Squidward: WELL I DON'T!!!!! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!! Krabs: Well, Mr. Squidward, you and SpongeBob could each go shovel the snow out of the way. (hands him and SpongeBob each a snow shovel) Squidward: That's a great idea! Krabs: And you can shovel all the roads in Bikini Bottom. Squidward: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat??????? Krabs: It's the polite thing to do. Squidward: What if I don't WANNA shovel all the roads in Bikini Bottom? Krabs: Then, off with your head! (holds up a pitch fork) Squidward: You don't have the AUTHORITY to do that! Krabs: Oh. Then, you're fired! Squidward: (sigh) Fine, I'll do it. Krabs: Good. I'll be in my office, counting me money. (leaves) SpongeBob: Isn't it great, Squidward? We get to be together, AND do a good deed for all the people in Bikini Bottom! Squidward: Bah, humbug! I don't care about anyone in Bikini Bottom! Patrick: What about Sandy? (knudges him and winks at him) Squidward: Shut up! You've made your point. But I'm still NOT doing it! SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs will fire you! Squidward: Not if I get someone to do it FOR me! Patrick: Who? Squidward: (hands the shovel to Patrick) YOU! Patrick: What am I supposed to do with this? (hits Squidward on the head with the shovel) Squidward: It's not a weapon, Patrick! You shovel snow with it! Now get out there! throws SpongeBob and Patrick out of the Krusty Krab SpongeBob: Dang. The snow's over our heads. Patrick: All I see is a big blob of white. SpongeBob: Don't be racist, Patrick. Patrick: No really. There's snow everywhere/ SpongeBob: Well, let's just start shoveling. Patrick: What's shoveling? SpongeBob: Just use the shovel to push the snow out of the way. Patrick: (hits SpongeBob on the head with his shovel) Like this? SpongeBob: (on the ground) You've got some work to do, Patrick. pans to reveal Plankton is watching them with binoculars from the Chum Bucket Plankton: Look at those fools, Karen. Karen: The only fool I see is you. Plankton: Even worse, Karen. Look outside. Karen: The naked man outside? naked man is walking through the streets Plankton: That is pretty foolish. Unless he wants his butt to freeze off. But not him, I mean SpongeBob and Patrick! Karen: What about them? Plankton: They look so vulnerable. I have to mess with them! Karen: Knock yourself out. I'm gonna get some rest. (unplugs herself) walks outside, and lies on the ground, pretending to be stranded in the cold SpongeBob: Hey, look Patrick, there's Plankton. Plankton: (cough, cough) SpongeBob, help me! (cough) SpongeBob: What's wrong, Plankton? Plankton: I've been stranded out here in the snow for weeks! SpongeBob: It's only been snowing for 30 minutes. Plankton: Oh yeah, well, I've been stranded out here in the snow for 30 minutes! SpongeBob: You poor thing! Let's take you inside the Krusty Krab to warm up. (picks him up) Plankton: (grinning) This is too easy. the Krusty Krab, Squidward is reading a magazine SpongeBob: (enters) Hey, Squidward! Squidward: Are you two boobs done shoveling yet? Patrick: We did NOT shovel with our boobs! We used our hands! SpongeBob: And we're not even close to being finished.... Squidward: Then get back to work! SpongeBob: We had to bring Plankton inside. The poor guy's been shivering in the snow for 30 minutes! Squidward: Plankton? I don't see Plankton! SpongeBob: He was here a second ago.... is running toward Mr. Krab's office Plankton: This is too easy!!!! My glory day of victory has finally- SPLAT Squidward: There! Squished 'em! That was a close call. Don't let anyone else inside! It's dangerous! naked man is now at the front door, shivering and knocking SpongeBob: Should we let him in, Squidward? Naked Man: (shivering on the other end of the glass) Squidward: Hmmmm.......nope. Looks a little suspicious. Better safe than sorry. Naked Man: Gulp. (his arm falls off) Frostbite! man falls over in the snow Iris-out Category:Shorts Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:PG Category:2015